Negotiations
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Another Fan Favorite: Betrayed by her supposed 'true love' Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert does the one thing that will change the course of history and not only will she discover new friendships, she will discover a love that truly does consume her...rated M for swearing and future chapters
1. Prologue: Beginning

**Negotiations**

 **Summary: Another Fan Favorite: Betrayed by her supposed 'true love' Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert does the one thing that will change the course of history and not only will she discover new friendships, she will discover a love that truly does consume her**

 **Pairings: Elejah, (past Klayley) Klaus/Vivianne, Kolvina, Sofi, Rebel, Damon Salvatore/Charlotte, Steferine, Carenzo, Lyler, Monnie**

 **AN: This is the redone version of the story as I saw I made a few errors so I decided to fix them up!**

Prologue: Beginning

For the first time in her life, she hated everyone and everything. They all knew about what Damon's done to her and yet, they never told her-not even made a mention of it to her but she remembered what they said about her behind her back.

 _The newest Katherine Pierce_

 _That stupid little bitch_

 _Petrova whore_

Those kept swirling around and around until Tyler-who came back from the 'land of no cellphone reception'-finally asked her about why they're saying all of those things.

"I truly broke up with Stefan and now I'm with Damon." She remembered saying until the words he said begin haunting her.

"You do know that he's cheating on you, right? It started around the time you became a vampire and he believes that you're _just_ a prize he won from the Originals and Stefan." It was later that she learned that he had been sleeping with some girl named Charlotte.

A girl he changed in the 1940s, the girl he first changed when he was in New Orleans.

Shaking her head, he winced and held her as she began to silently sob when _He_ came upon her.

At that moment, she did the one thing no one else has _ever_ thought about doing.

She.

Made.

A.

Deal.

With.

 _Silas._

"I'll give you the cure if you do a few things for me." The words came out but she didn't expect him to actually agree to her conditions. "First-you take it and you find whoever you need to find, second-make me something that has never walked the Earth, third-bring back a few people for me and fourth-leave Mystic Falls and its inhabitants alone for the rest of your life."

"Deal." And he did what she asked.

She helped him find Amara, he made her into an Immortal-something that can not only absorb all the magic from every witch (it didn't matter if they were dead or alive, no matter what they practiced) alongside being a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, she made Bonnie-without Bonnie actually knowing-into the Anchor for the Other Side (relinquishing Amara as the Anchor and making her a human again), she-along with Silas-managed to bring back Kol, Finn, Lexi, Sage and Alaric from the Other Side and he did leave Mystic Falls with Amara.

She was the only one who watched them take off in an airplane to go back to Greece.

She turned her head to Kol and Finn and nodded.

After that day, Mystic Falls became synonymous with betrayal to Elena Gilbert, Kol Mikaelson and his brother Finn.

* * *

As the three were on the road to New Orleans, Kol turned to the Immortal girl and asked, "why bring us back doppelgänger?"

"I didn't do it for you Kol," she said while keeping her eyes on the road. "Trust me-you had wanted to kill the last member of my family and I couldn't handle it plus being under Damon's fucking sire bond, I was merely a puppet on a string."

Kol had the grace to look ashamed, he honestly didn't want to kill the Hunter but due to his fear and paranoia of Silas wreaking havoc on the Earth, he went with the option to rid the Hunter.

Finn, knowing how the story ended, patted the girl who looked close to shutting it all off.

"I understand why you did what you did." He saw her give him a look of surprise from the corner of her eye before masking it. "You do know that doing what you are about to do means there is no turning back?"

"They made their choice to say those things about me behind my back," her eyes were cold-dead almost-but there was one emotion swirling in them as they flashed to gold. "Now it's time for them to pay for it." Her eyes were still flashing.

Kol hummed. "What did you do?"

"I made Stefan and Katherine human and also erased all of her precious memories from the time she had met your brothers to now, she _is_ what she had portrayed herself to them again." Her lips were pulled back into a malicious smirk. "I had it done before we saw Silas and Amara off."

Both men stared at her, unsure of this new vindictive Elena Gilbert. The version from before was supposedly compassionate-according to Elijah-who was trying to regain it back but this one knew exactly how to make people hurt and those who had betrayed her were so far, the only victims.

* * *

It was symbolic, the slitting of Jane-Anne's throat, that made Elijah Mikaelson, who was watching this from a rooftop, shake his head but before he left he heard the one voice he never thought he would hear again and his dead heart nearly did backflips.

"Seriously? Just because she did a little magic trick that means you had to kill her? You're weak and pathetic."

 _Elena._

Elena Gilbert was here and as he turned, he saw her walk over to Marcel with a wicked gleam in her eyes that were full of emotions. He could feel his heart slowly soar, as he knew that her emotions were back.

"Hello again little doppelgänger love," Klaus was laying it on thick. "Why are you even here in _my city_?"

She rolled her eyes and flipped him off. "I got bored in Mystic Bore-Me Falls and opted for this little road trip with two old friends."

He couldn't believe it when he saw Finn and Kol appear behind her and he shook his head as Kol nearly killed Marcel.

He _was_ rather surprised when Elena held up a hand and Kol relented, backing away from him. He saw that Klaus himself was surprised but hid it well.

"Clean up your mess and if you so much as try to kill a witch again," she stared Marcel right in the eye. "I won't hold Kol back next time. I'll watch him slaughter you and…" She looked at the group behind him. "I'm sorry but do you call _that_ an army?" She snorted in disgust at his emphatic nod. "Just for that I should kill you."

He decided that he had enough and was there in a flash.

Elena wasn't surprised to find Elijah right in front of her. Actually, she wasn't expecting him to be in her general area at all. She half expected him to be there in New Orleans for Klaus. It was this case-this _instance_ , that she didn't think he would be there but here he was and he wasn't going to be her knight in shining armor or anything that the Salvatores had tried to be for her.

No, she had a feeling that he wanted another deal or an explanation as to why she was here with his dead siblings who were staring at her like she was someone who shouldn't mess with.

"I believe that we have some catching up to do Lovely Elena." He told her and with a flash, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Explanations

Chapter 1: Explanations

* * *

"So tell me," Elijah had her sitting on top of a roof away from prying eyes and ears as he stood in front of her. "Why are you even here?"

She smirked. "I told you and all those people over there-a surprise road trip away from Mystic Bore-Me Falls." He shook his head as he stood up and towered over her petite frame with a hand around her wrist. He didn't squeeze it hard enough to break but it wasn't gentle either.

"I can compel you to tell me the truth." He growled, bluffing. He couldn't compel her and the last time he did, it hurt him. She snorted at him.

"You want to know? Fine!" and with that, she began her tale…

 _Flashback_

 _"I wanted to apologize..." Damon began only to be cut off by Elena._

 _"Good."_

 _"Let me finish. I said I wanted to. And then I realized, I'm not sorry." He concluded._

 _"You would rather die than be human, and you expect me to be okay with that?" Elena was curious about why he would say something like that._

 _"I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I would rather have died than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena, and I'm not gonna change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you." Damon told her sincerely._

 _"Fine, then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one. But I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon. I love y–" She was cut off by a slightly passionate kiss but at the moment, she couldn't care about anything._

 _It was only weeks later that she discovered Damon's little truth from Tyler but it seems that all of her friends had known about him being with Charlotte._

 _That's when she made the plan to make a deal with Silas._

 _Revenge, she realized, was sweeter than her feelings for Damon and she knew the meaning of 'a woman scorned'._

* * *

Elijah couldn't believe that the elder of the Salvatore brothers would be that cruel to string along Elena along but as he stared at her now, he saw just how strong she truly was. He also saw just how _gorgeous_ she was like this.

This passionate and angry at those who betrayed her.

Yes, certainly, he did notice that she was beautiful but now...she just _exuded_ that beauty tenfold in a way that even Katerina would be envious of.

It was true that all Petrova Doppelgängers were beautiful but each one had a different type of beauty.

Tatia exuded sweetness and sincerity while Katerina exuded a seductive beauty that had a twinge of temptation while Elena's beauty-while she was human-was in her compassion and her innocence but now, her beauty melded all of them together and had a touch of anger in her eyes.

"I knew it was you in Willoughby." He told her lightly. "I knew it was you."

"Is that why you kissed me?" He chuckled at her question.

"Yes." She raised an eyebrow at his blunt answer. "I knew it was you from far away and that is why I kissed you."

"So you did the one thing that you told me that you wouldn't do-you _fell_ for another Petrova."

"Since I met you, yes." He told her honestly and he _was_ being honest with her.

* * *

It was around midnight and as most sane people were sleeping, Hayley Marshall couldn't. She was outside of this beautiful plantation house and she was pregnant.

Klaus Mikaelson was the father. The Original Hybrid impregnated her and she felt…lonely.

"Are you alright?" she looked up to see his eldest brother Finn just stare at her sadly.

She shook her head in the negative and as he sat beside her, he squeezed her hand.

"Right now, you're one of the most important people in this family. You need a good home." Finn decided to take a sigh and a heartbeat later, he began to speak again. "So, I'm curious. In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby?" she asked.

He snorted a bit. "About being a mother." He said lightly.

Hayley began to stutter and whisper. "I...I was abandoned when I was born, and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. So, I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I, I never really had a good one."

Finn felt a flutter of sadness for her at what happened to her.

"I will try to protect you, if you want."

"He will try to protect you from whatever or whoever will come after you." The two looked to see Klaus there and as Finn stood up, he nodded his head towards the two and left.

Klaus sat beside her and smiled sadly. "I am sorry for this."

"It takes two to tango-we both got ourselves to blame for this."

"I never had a good father figure," Klaus opened up. "Mikael was abusive and he treated me worse than my siblings."

"Your dad was a dick." She said lightly as she held his hand. He chuckled and held hers closer to his heart.

"I will protect you both." He vowed.

* * *

Kol, who was overhearing what his brother and his little pet wolf were saying, snickered while Fin slapped Kol on the back of the head.

"Have some decency." He chided. "They are trying to make whatever they have work."

"I can't help it," he sounded like a child scolded. "I love it when he says things like that but can't follow through with it." Finn groaned and looked at the time as the front door opened. He walked into the living room and saw Elena was there but the anger in her eyes seemed to dissipate and they were glowing with something else.

His brother, too, looked like he was back to how he used to be when they were younger.

He just hoped that this happiness lasts.


	3. Chapter 2: Friendships between enemies

Chapter 2: Friendships between enemies

That summer was the most magical as Elijah had asked Elena out on a real date, Klaus and Hayley were getting along pretty well, Finn had met a kindred spirit in the witch Sophie Deveraux, and Kol was…well, Kol.

As strange as it was, Hayley was used to this sort of domesticity until…

"If you don't answer your phone I will knock down your bloody door" a beautiful blonde woman screamed out from outside and as she stormed into the house she nearly slammed the front door shut.

That's when Hayley noticed that the blonde was talking into a cellphone.

Hayley had no idea who the blonde was; she wasn't going to take any chances and grabbed the first thing she could think of to grab.

She managed to grab a damn iron poker while she growled out, "who the hell are you?"

The blonde turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?"

The brunette ended up putting down the iron poker, smiling wryly.

"Hello. Not the maid."

The blonde had to look carefully at her before she nodded. "Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?"

Hayley snorted. "You must be Rebekah." She derided. "You have your brother's manners."

Rebekah sneered. "And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?"

Hayley shrugged. "Beats me. He's long gone."

Rebekah paled slightly. "What do you mean, "long gone"?" She asked nervously.

Hayley shrugged again. "The last time I saw him was over three hours ago and he was with Elena."

Rebekah's sneer intensified. "He was with that doppelbitch?"

Hayley wanted to say something in defense of the girl when a very sharp object came flying out from behind her and slammed itself into Rebekah's chest.

That object stuck itself near where her heart was. The blonde's anger was now boiling up to the surface until she saw the culprit.

"Kol?" at his nod, she pulled it out and stared at him. "Why did you throw this at me?"

He didn't spare her a glance. "You insulted my vampire sister. Elena. You know-the one who daggered you to protect her family and who you're frenemies with? That vampire sister."

Rebekah couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"She's the cause of yours and Finn's deaths!" He rolled his eyes.

"She's also the reason we're alive." He turned around and stared her straight in the eye. "If you thought her life was all sunshine and daisies and whatnot, then you're in for another little surprise."

* * *

Finn had walked into Rousseau's and found the witch he needed to speak to. Sitting at the bar, he waited and as the blonde barmaid-Camille-came up to him, he smiled.

"Vodka please." She nodded and poured him some vodka when Sophie came out. She smiled at him and as she walked over to him, he heard her heartbeat increase which surprised him.

No one ever had that reaction to him-not even Sage while they were together. Just hearing that had made him feel…good, really good.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his study when Elena came in, just missing Rebekah by a few minutes and he gave her a warm smile.

"Why are you here?" He asked her and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"As Eli is with Rebekah and trying to soothe her as he tells her that we're dating, I grew bored." She sat down on his desk and gave him her classic 'human Elena' smile before it turned into her dark smirk. "You want to know why I'm here and not with the 'Mystic Bore-Me Falls' little group?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hopefully, I will learn why as my three brothers already know."

He wasn't jealous that they knew, no, he was surprised that none of them have told him about her new outlook on Mystic Falls…as well as the people who lived in that little town.

"I chose Damon, my 'friends' began to…talk would be a polite word… _talk_ bad about me behind my back after choosing Damon, Tyler comes back to town and tells me Damon's cheating on me and all of those 'friends' knew about it." She summarized airily and without any care for her words. "I made a deal with Silas and here I am. Immortal and such."

If the two had known Rebekah and Elijah were there, eavesdropping on them, they didn't say anything.

Rebekah decided to go in and Elena turned to look at her. "If I were you-I'd let go of Steffy."

"I did." Rebekah told her. "I let him go a long time ago." Elena's dark smirk turned into a dark smile.

"He and Katerina are pathetic excuses for humans at the moment and bound to be together through a little magic spell." She shook her hair and allowed the red strand to look more prominent against the other strands. "All of them really bore me now and with how they made me switch it on? Snapping poor little Matty's neck and then showing me the Gilbert ring." As she finished, her eyes flitted over to Elijah's.

It seems that Rebekah has just made a new friend in Elena as did Klaus.

* * *

Hayley thought that she dodged a bullet when she found a way to escape into the Quarter and before she could go into the witch shop as she had seen a pretty bracelet with a wolf charm on it, someone grabbed her arm.

Jerking back, she turned to see Kol there with Elena appearing.

"Why are you even here?" Elena asked with a hint of coldness to her voice. Before she would have shown her kindness but after the last times that she's done that and had it thrown back in her face, she wasn't willing to risk it on someone she barely knows.

"I saw a charm bracelet and wanted to buy it." Hayley answered in the same voice Elena had used on her.

It wasn't long before a witch-Katie-had given it to her and as the three were walking away, two vampires appeared.

They did their usual spiel, forgetting that Elena and Kol were there and as Elena stood in front of one vampire, Kol broke the neck of the other.

"You just pissed off the wrong family." Elena's voice sounded so much like a purr that the man couldn't stop ogling her.

That ended when she ripped his heart out of his chest and squished it in front of him.

"This is why you need a bodyguard Hayley." Kol told her while Elena licked the blood off her fingers.

Though it was disturbing to see Elena do that, Hayley felt envious and had wanted to do something of the sort.

* * *

Hayley, again, couldn't sleep so she sat up and found the reason for her restlessness sitting and staring right at her.

Klaus. He was there just staring at her and he shook his head.

"I nearly lost the both of you if it wasn't for Elena and Kol."

* * *

Elena was sitting on Kol's bed while Elijah was reading Kol the riot act when Elena snapped her fingers and Elijah stopped talking.

"It wasn't like they were going to kill me." She stood up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Trust me darling," her voice took on a pretty good British accent that had him gulping slightly. "I can handle myself quite well."

Kol nodded. "I may have snapped that poor sod's neck but she _ripped_ the heart out and _squished_ it."

He stared at her with a heated glance and at her nod he relaxed. He was worried for both of them and unsure of her abilities that Silas 'gifted' her, he was even more wary until that moment.

* * *

Fin was staring out at the yard with a serene glance and felt his sister sit next to him.

"I'm glad you're back." Were all that she said and he smiled at her lightly.

He was glad to be back and this time, on the right track.


	4. Chapter 3: Masquerade clubs Mystic Falls

Chapter 3: Masquerade, clubs and Mystic Falls

"So you're telling me that I can't go to this masquerade as your little protégé is afraid of little old me?" Elena asked with humor lacing her voice. Klaus snorted and nodded.

"He's basically blacklisting you." He told her with a smirk crossing his lips. "Though you're not the only one not going-he's deathly afraid of both Elijah and Kol so if you both want to do something, hit up Mystic Falls and torment those people."

Elena's eyes darken and her expression looked like a kid who just entered a candy store and was told that they had free reign. She hugged him and fluttered up the steps like a gazelle while Elijah snorted.

"You just had to tell her that, didn't you?" Klaus nodded. It was no secret that Elena had thought about going over there but only to torment every single 'friend' she had and before that day, he wasn't sure of the time. "I had plans with her for tonight."

"Reschedule them for another night." Klaus called as Elijah flashed away to reschedule whatever he had planned.

* * *

Kol was grumbling the second they hit the sign that says 'WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS'.

"Why drag me along sister?" Elena smirked at him from the passenger seat.

"Cause you, me and Eli are banned from anything that little scaredy cat Marcel throws and he had a party being thrown but we would have been deathly bored at home and you know how I get."

He did. The last time she got bored, she had committed grand theft auto of a Jaguar, killed twenty vampires who kept calling her 'Katherine' and bought out fifteen stores through compulsion.

Needless to say, Elena bored wasn't a good thing.

* * *

"You sent Elena, Elijah and Kol to Mystic Falls?" Finn raged. "Are you bloody mad? She'll kill them all without a care in the world and Kol would not only encourage it but help her out with it!" He had one hell of a time on their road trip here to New Orleans just keeping an eye on them.

There were a few close calls.

Rebekah snickered. "Please Finn-I doubt that _Elijah_ will allow them to go on a murder spree."

Finn sighed and hoped that Rebekah was right.

* * *

The masquerade was dreadfully boring but Sophie saw Finn there and walked over to him in her flapper girl costume as he was dressed as a gangster from the 1920s.

She saw Rebekah there with Klaus and both looked the part of a devil while Cami was dressed like an angel, dancing with Marcel. Fin shook his head and led her out onto the dance floor as some dance song came on.

"Shall we my lady?" He asked, sounding nervous and she allowed him to lead in the dance. Each time he twirled her, she couldn't stop smiling.

"We shall my Lord." She teased as he placed his hands on her waist.

She was...happier than she had been eight months ago when her life went down the drain.

* * *

Elijah was sitting in the living room of his family's house in Mystic Falls when Elena came in wearing a little black dress that was strapless as it fell to her thighs and she paired it with five inch black pumps. He felt his jaw drop open and she giggled at him.

"Can we go dancing?" she asked with her red lips pulled into a pout and knew then that resisting her was a very foolish thing to do. Standing up, he was about to lead her to the car when she shook her head at his attire. "Why don't you dress casually for me? Just for tonight and then you'll go back to your suits."

Once he was in a white cotton shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that he paired with boots and a black leather jacket, the two were all set.

* * *

Hayley was bored out of her mind, just sitting outside on a lounge chair and glaring up at the sky. The second she heard a low growling sound, she turned to see a wolf there and stood up, walking over towards where it was as it came up closer to her and started to nuzzle her hand.

She began to feel something for this wolf.

* * *

If anyone had told Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore that they would walk into a club together and spot the final doppelganger and baby vampire Elena Gilbert dancing-well, grinding up-on _Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson_ , they would have had you committed into a psych ward but as it is...

Damon was about to walk over to her when the brunette pulled Elijah down and kissed him, running her hands all over his body. The man responded by grabbing her waist and flashing her away but Damon followed.

He really shouldn't have as Kol appeared in front of him with a baseball bat and kept beating Damon with it until the bat broke.

Kol smirked wickedly and stabbed him in the back of the neck with the broken bat and walked away whistling.

He felt better and as Caroline and Bonnie went out there, he just knocked them out and went on his way.

No one will know, even as inspiration hit him to get Damon, he knew then that no one will ever know.

* * *

Damon woke up a bit later, his neck barely healing and tied up to a chair. Sitting across from him was Kol and he already knew what this was about.

Elena-or more precisely-what he had done to her. He didn't want to do it, honestly, he didn't but Charlotte tempted him with his favorite alcohol and the second they kissed, he felt the sparks he had felt with Elena before they had sadly died out when she became a vampire.

He didn't tell her friends to do anything as he didn't know that they knew what he was up to.

As much as he thought those people he had called friends or frenemies, he didn't think that they were that cruel as to say those things.

Especially behind her back.

His only saving grace is for him to tell Elena the truth.

* * *

Elena was smiling as she licked the puncture wound she placed on Elijah's chest, over his heart, that weren't bleeding while he was doing the same to her on the swell of her right breast.

The sheets surrounding them barely covered the skin that was covered in sweat and as they kissed again, blood coating their lips, caused Elena to moan in pure ecstasy.

She had never experienced anything like this. It turned her on and made her _want_ even more than she could possibly imagine. She couldn't imagine a life never having _this_ experience.

Elijah, hearing the moan, growled and claimed her as his over again by pinning her underneath him as her legs wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Cami was having a blast with Marcel when she saw a beautiful blonde woman and man walk over to them.

As much as she wanted, she had a feeling that the blonde man already had a girlfriend.

* * *

Kol came back into the living room and this time he wasn't alone as Elena came in wearing one of Elijah's white button up shirt and the said man in just a pair of sweatpants.

Before they could say anything, Caroline and Bonnie ran inside. Both were furious and as they saw Elena's state of dress, Kol's smirk and the happy look on Elijah's face.

"Bedding two brothers now?" Caroline sneered at her. Elena raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Sweetie," she purred. "I'm only bedding Elijah while you're doing all of Mystic Bore Me Falls plus Whitmore College and your pet witch is currently bedding little Matty Blue Eyes who is quite small." She smirked at the pale faces of them but didn't stop her verbal attacks. "What? None of you thought I would know? Small towns and people gossip."

* * *

Finn, Rebekah and Klaus entered the plantation house when they saw Hayley, looking nervous while she's typing away on the computer.

Finn read over her shoulder and blinked.

"Do you believe that your baby is the death to all witches?"


	5. Chapter 4: Epicness

Chapter 4: Epic speeches and just plain epicness

 _Flashback_

 _"So," Elena looked at Elijah who nodded as they stared at Sage's beaten form. "To end her suffering and to bring back your brother's_ wife _you want me to kill her and use my magic to bring said sister in law back?"_

 _"Yes." Elijah said and as Elena placed her hands over Sage's heart, she whispered words that made no sense to him but knew that they had to be part of the spell that she was using as Sage was glowing and fading until she was gone and a familiar werewolf girl was lying down on the ground._

 _Elena looked at her boyfriend-lover-whatever their relationship actually was and raised an eyebrow as he took a syringe out of his inside jacket pocket._

 _"Do I even wanna know what you're doing?" she asked. He flashed her a smirk and shook his head. Placing the needle on her right wrist, on the vein, he gently pulled out some of the blood and as he removed the needle, he had Elena heal her. Pulling out four crystal vials, he added the blood into each one before standing up and throwing away the syringe._

 _"She's a peace offering to my brother as I'm partially responsible for her first death along with Niklaus. I want to make things right between us."_

 _End Flashback_

 _Mystic Falls_

"I should say that I'm so sorry but you know I can't say sorry for anything," Damon started. "I wanted to tell you so badly that a part of me will always love you-" he was rudely cut off by the brunette who he was apologizing to.

"That's your whole epic 'sorry for cheating on you' speech?" She raised an eyebrow before Elijah settled on the recliner across from him and Elena went straight onto his lap, looking too close to straddling it. She had her back pressed into his bare chest. "Needs work _honey_." The way she said honey was filled with spite and hatred and he nodded.

"I…I'm…sorry, very sorry that once you became a vampire everything that I felt for you went away and I didn't know how to tell you when Charlotte appeared and helped me find that spark-only with her."

"I should say what exactly? That 'it's okay' and 'we can get through this'?" Her eyes darken and looked more like amber then the brown they normally were. "The sad little truth of this is-you and I are _over_ , ever since you allowed that red head to bribe you." She had a wicked smile. "And honestly, I _am_ glad that we're over and through with as I realized that I found love with another and again, _to be honest_ , a part of me has _always_ loved Elijah but as I had thought that he and I _couldn't be_ together, I knew that he was always going to me _mine_." To prove her point, she turned to face her lover and began to kiss him as deeply as she could and he responded when his vampire visage came forth. His fangs were buried deep in her carotid artery and she moaned his name out passionately.

"Well," Caroline had a dark smirk on her face. "It seems that most of us were right about you _Elena_ -you really _are_ a Petrova whore." The blonde believed that she had won on getting something over the brunette's head but it backfired as Elena looked wicked and yet at the same time alluring.

She truly looked like Katherine at that moment.

"Didn't you about have that affair with Damon _and_ Stefan while you were dating Matty and then Tyler who you also had an affair with?" Elena's voice was filled with ice but held a purring undertone as Elijah was trailing his hands up and down her back.

Caroline was paling and Bonnie wanted to ignore what was being said but she couldn't. Elena noticed her and smirked.

"Don't think I forgot about you Bon-Bon," she taunted. "I know that you had your cherry _popped_ by Matt…or was it Tyler?"

 _New Orleans_

 _"Do you believe that your baby is the death to all witches?"_

Just those twelve words made her pale and feel like she was going to have the female version of a devil instead of a bright eyed little angel.

She hated this feeling inside of her. Though it was hours after all of this had come to pass but she was still up and about, wishing that she didn't allow herself to fall into the Hybrid's bed as she realized that she wasn't cut out to be a mother.

Her parents abandoned her and had her live in the foster system and at thirteen she was kicked out by accidentally killing a kid on a yacht which triggered her werewolf curse again.

She had tried to kill her baby already-something that had Elijah and Elena hate her more than she thought possible-and knew that if she were to attempt it a second time, that the second this… _monster_ came out, she would be killed.

This one choice that she was planning on making and hoped that it worked, would be the one that would make the entire Original Family suffer as she is.

She was going to have the baby be placed in someone else and she'll get the hell out of this shitty state.

 _Mystic Falls_

Elena was smirking wickedly as she got off Elijah and stood in front of Damon.

"Forgiveness is something that I was born with," she told him casually with indifference lacing her voice. "If you want to earn mine again, then don't hurt Charlotte or your fate will be just like your brother's and Katerina's."

"What is their fate?" Bonnie asked lightly.

"They are human and have no memory of ever knowing me and the Original family." She shook her head from where she stood looking at Bonnie and turned backed to Damon. "I'm giving them a clean slate and if you want it, I'll give it to you."

He smiled and shook his head. "Knowing you was a great thing Elena Gilbert and I hope that we can be friends again."

"Maybe one day." She answered.

Before long, he left the house and off to start a new chapter of his life with Charlotte.

 _New Orleans, Lafayette Cemetery_

Hayley found the witches and as she asked them if they could do that, Sophie spoke.

"It's possible but we need someone to place the fetus inside of." Hayley nodded and handed her a vial of blood that she had found in Elena's room.

"Place it inside this person."

A dark haired woman with onyx eyes was stumbling around a street when someone helped her stand up. Looking at the person, she nearly collapsed as the blonde hair of the man holding her was reminiscent of her Niklaus.

Her husband from when she married him in 1766.

Klaus, on the other hand, was in shock as he was holding his deceased wife. His eyes were wide and as he stared down at her, a real smile was on his face.

She was his only love and when he lost her two hundred and forty four years ago, he hated his emotions so he shut it off, unable to deal with his pain…until now.

As soon as he entered the house, Rebekah gasped as she saw the woman in his arms.

"How did she come back?" Rebekah asked in shock.

"She's a peace offering brother." They looked to see Elijah, Kol and Elena walking in though it was Elijah who was speaking. "I am eternally disgusted with myself for what happened to her and as Elena told me, everyone deserves happiness."

When Hayley walked in, her eyes were on the girl in Klaus' arms.

"I asked the witches to transfer the baby from me to her." She admitted. "I'm not fit for this."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Elena shouted at Hayley when she, Elijah and Kol returned home. "You had the _witches_ transfer the baby into _her_! Are you bloody mad?"

Hayley wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut and Elena had a cold look on her face when she realized what she could do to her.

Elijah was helping the young woman on the ground who had long raven hair and onyx colored eyes that went well with her porcelain skin.

The baby was placed inside Vivianne Lescheres Mikaelson, the late wife of Niklaus Mikaelson.

As Hayley nodded, Elena had an inspirational idea and began murmuring words that sounded like nonsense to everyone except Kol who looked positively gleeful when Hayley began screaming and crying out in pain before a brown wolf stood in her place. The wolf tried leaving only for Elena to knock her out.

"This is your punishment and unlike the Crescent curse, yours will never be broken." She smiled sadly at her. "Klaus would have been kinder and allow you a full moon to be human but unlike him, this curse will not allow you to be human. _You will always be cursed to stay as a wolf."_


	6. Chapter 5: Beignets and the kidnapping

**AN: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up! I was trying to fix some of it and had to rewrite the whole thing as what was written made no sense to the whole thing!**

* * *

 **Negotiations**

 **Chapter 5: Beignets and the kidnapping of Elena**

The sights and sounds of New Orleans this century nearly frightened the newly risen and now pregnant Vivianne Mikaelson but she was stronger than that and she knew now, more than ever, that the promise that Elijah had made to her beloved Niklaus and their family-Always and Forever-did indeed apply to her.

 _Flashback_

 _Elena placed her hand on the slowly growing baby bump and smiled. "I took away all the DNA that belonged to Hayley out of the baby and replaced it with yours Lady Mikaelson."_

 _End flashback_

Vivianne was sitting inside of Café Du Monde with three plates of beignets in front of her and a glass of water while Klaus watched her shove each one into her mouth, moaning about how delicious they were.

"Have you had these Nik?" she asked as she was licking the powdered sugar off her lips and fingers. She didn't care that there was powdered sugar everywhere as she was blissfully happy just eating the delicate French pastries.

He chuckled. "I have Viv." He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I am sorry for what Hayley did to you."

"Though I do not mind in the least-especially after what Elena had done."

She smiled as she remembered the look of complete happiness he had on his face last night when he saw her back in the world of the living and was now carrying his heiress-their littlest wolf.

"These are beignets and once you take a bite-" he demonstrated by taking one and biting it, blowing the powdered sugar all over her. "-the powdered sugar will coat the person you're sitting with."

She shrugged, hating the shirt (it was something that belonged to Hayley) and didn't care that it was covered in powdered sugar.

Taking another bite out of one, she smiled and moaned at the taste. He smiled back and knew that she was happy with them.

"We should really thank Miss Elena for doing this for us when she did not have to do this in the first place." She told him as she looked at him with her dark eyes that made him melt.

Kissing her, he smiled and nodded. "Then lets go thank Miss Elena."

* * *

Elena was sitting out by the pool in a little string bikini in an ivory color and wondering why all of her friends decided to do what they did when she realized that they were probably never really her friends once the supernatural uprooted all of their lives.

She knew that Bonnie and Caroline blamed her for what happened to them but really-how could she have known that Bonnie's a witch and that Katherine would sire Caroline (well, technically Damon did).

Everyone wanted to pin their problems onto her, well now, they're going to have to face them head on-especially Bonnie as she discovered little Bennett girl was now pregnant.

Out of everything that she could have found hilarious, that was it. The once virgin, proud of actually being on and the club leader of the purity club was now knocked up with no idea if it's Tyler's baby or Matty blue's baby.

"Now why are you laughing my love?" Elijah asked as he appeared beside her.

Looking up, she smiled. "About my life and how amazing it now really is."

* * *

Fin was sitting in Rousseau's where he saw Sophie walk towards him and he smiled at her.

Lately, since their time at Marcel's horrid party (he had seen better parties in his life), the two have gone out to talk and to have coffee (something that he hates) or just hang out like a couple though the last time he had dated someone, it didn't end well.

"So what's new Fin?" Sophie asked as she sat down beside him at the little table.

"Well," he started. "Elena cursed Hayley to be a wolf and you know why-" he gave her a look and Sophie winced. "Though she transferred the baby into my sister in law Vivianne and now the baby will only have the blood of Niklaus and Vivianne as Elena found a spell and replaced Hayley's DNA with Vivianne's."

"She asked if it was possible and I said yes! I didn't do the spell-Agnes did!" Sophie said, proclaiming her innocence.

"I know." He knew that she wasn't really into the magic scene anymore and the only reason she's trying to get back in is to finish the Harvest Ritual.

* * *

Kol smirked at the brunette teenage witch who had just snuck out of the church.

He was intrigued by her and wanted to know more so he followed her.

* * *

As soon as Klaus and Vivianne got back home, they were surprised to see Fin and Sophie sitting on the couch, talking and laughing and acting like a couple.

In his entire existence, Klaus had never thought that Fin could act that way towards a female.

Especially when he was courting Sage, he was never truly like this.

 _Free and happy._

* * *

Elena was curled into Elijah, the sheets were all torn and on the floor but they didn't care.

She knew now that he loved _her_ for herself-not for the others who bore her looks.

He didn't care that she was a doppelganger of Amara's or that the numerous times that she betrayed him she did it for her family and friends-no, he didn't care.

It made him love her even more and as she looked at him, she smiled and knew that she was safe with him.

She found the one thing that Damon wanted her to find- _a love that consumes._

She found Elijah and his love for her not only consumed her but made her feel more…desired, loved in a way.

* * *

Once nightfall had fallen, all four brothers went out to do various things-Elijah and Fin had to talk with the witches while Kol and Klaus went to see how the Faction was.

Rebekah had left as well, stating that she needed to see 'an old friend' when they heard a knock on the door.

Vivianne went up to get it when Elena shook her head and had her go upstairs to sleep.

The wolf complied and as she disappeared up the steps, Elena opened the door only for her neck to be snapped by someone she never thought she would see again.

* * *

Elijah flashed back into the house, wanting to get back to his bed with Elena when he noticed that she wasn't anywhere inside the house. He couldn't pick up her heartbeat and it made him go on edge. His eyes flashing, he sniffed around for a scent and picked up on two different ones-

Marcel's was easily distinguishable as it was all apples and oranges while the other one made him snarl.

Hybrid and it wasn't just any Hybrid either-Tyler Lockwood had Elena.

He was going on a wolf hunt and his prey was Tyler.

* * *

 **I know that in canon-there was the whole 'Agnes dies by Elijah's hand and Hayley gets kidnapped' but as what happened in the last chapter with Hayley (being turned into a wolf for the rest of her natural life) I thought that it would be better for Tyler to kidnap Elena as he believes that something's happened to her (like she shut it off) and he wants her away from the Originals**


	7. Chapter 6 Hybrid Hunting

**Negotiations**

 **Chapter 6: Hybrid Hunting**

Elijah dressed quickly in a pair of jeans with black boots and a short sleeved grey t-shirt. Over his clothes he found a trench coat that she bought him from before she had died, saying in the note that he needed to 'look mysterious as well as murderous in a way'.

He managed to get downstairs where his four siblings, Sophie and Vivianne were waiting for him.

"She's gone. Tyler took her. I'm going to kill him." Each sentence was colder, crueler than they've ever heard from him.

Klaus nodded and watched as his brother went about grabbing his keys as well as some weapons in the chest that he had hid back when they first lived there. Kol and Fin looked at each other and grabbed something as well.

All together, Fin had a sword, Elijah had a quiver of arrows along with a bow strapped across his back and Kol had a baseball bat-his favorite accessory next to a grimoire and a mirror.

Klaus smirked as he, too, had a weapon as well-a dagger.

* * *

Elena woke up, bound, in a crap ass house in the Bayou with Tyler standing over her with a sad look in her eye.

"Why did you kidnap me and bring me to a shitty place like this?" she demanded and he sighed sadly.

"I know that you're angry and it's okay to be angry," he said in placating tone of voice but she was boiling with rage at him. "Elena-I want you to turn it back on or I'll take desperate action."

She snorted. "Desperate action like what?"

Before she could move, he bit her on the wrist. "Just turn it on and I'll take you to Klaus so you can get his blood and live."

She closed her eyes as she muttered a fire spell to burn the ropes and as she opened her eyes, they were amber in color.

"Buh-bye Tyler Lockwood." She snarled and she shifted.

* * *

Elijah had just stepped one foot into the Bayou when he felt Elena and the spell that she had done on him a week after Hayley tried killing her child was working on him now.

 _Flashback_

 _Elena eyed him warily. "Are you sure that you want this done?"_

 _He snorted. "This spell makes it so that I'm still an Original but I'm an_ Original Hybrid _like Niklaus."_

 _"_ _Pretty much though you will only a werewolf by magic, just like you're a vampire by magic so…maybe this would work differently on you-making you a Tribrid-werewolf, vampire and warlock."_

 _He laughed and shook his head. "If that happens, I will need you to keep me sane."_

 _"_ _I have been doing a good job of it so far, right?" she asked and he could only nod. Yes, yes she has been doing a good job of it so far._

 _End flashback_

Elijah took off everything and shifted into a wolf the color of mahogany. He didn't care where he was going at the moment-the fact that he could sense his mate's magic and her wolf form was all that he cared about at the moment.

Running through the trees, his eyes spotted the house and he saw her-a glorious caramel colored wolf-bound out of there.

He let out a howl and she turned to see him. She ran towards him as he did the same and once they were near each other, he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Well there's a sight that you don't see every day." Klaus said evenly as he watched the two wolves start to nuzzle each other and the female one laying down while the male one looked like he was protecting her. "Elijah-you and Elena go into the house, okay?"

Elijah let out a low growl in agreement and managed to get Elena inside the house.

* * *

Marcel knew that he was in deep trouble as Sophie, Rebekah and Vivianne Mikaelson were all in St Anne's with murderous looks painted on their face.

"If Elena dies because of you telling Tyler where we live," Rebekah hissed venomously at him. "I will make you wish that it was Elijah or Fin that will kill you."

"Okay, first of all," he looked at them with a blank expression. "I have no idea who this Tyler person is and second of all, I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"You don't know what's happening?" Sophie wanted to break his neck or something as he nodded, giving them a smirk.

Vivianne pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was Nik calling. Moving the green bar across the iPhone screen, she was smiling.

 _"_ _I don't have much reception here in the blasted Bayou but Tyler is running"_

Rebekah was trying to think of who he'd see first when Marcel raised his hand, being the obvious choice.

"We'll get Tyler when he arrives in the Quarter again." Vivianne promised.

 _"_ _Well, in other news-Elijah just shifted into a wolf and is probably mating with Elena-while she's in her wolf form"_

"Mating season came early for them then." Rebekah looked ready to puke as did Sophie while Marcel was laughing.

* * *

Tyler managed to escape the Bayou and enter the Quarter where he met up with Marcel Gerard-the self-titled 'King of New Orleans'.

Marcel decided to 'take pity' on him and allowed him into the Compound where Tyler began talking about how Elena _must have turned it off_ because the _Elena he knew was that she wouldn't be with the Originals_.  
Marcel got annoyed with him and snapped his neck.

* * *

Elijah opened his eyes once he was back to being in his vampire form again when he noticed that he was on the bed naked with Elena-who was equally naked as well-and the sheets were shredded in various places.  
He had a feeling that he knew what occurred last night and it involved them having so much sex that they probably ended up putting rabbits to shame. Looking around, he found their clothes as well as a note that was from Fin.

 ** _Elijah-_**

 ** _When you wake, get dressed and head on home. All of us need to have a family meeting about what we just witnessed._**

 ** _Fin_**

Elijah let out a sigh when he felt Elena begin pressing kisses to his shoulder blades.  
They don't leave the house for hours after waking.

* * *

As soon as Tyler woke up, he saw Klaus and Kol standing in front of him with weapons in their hands.  
"I should kill you slowly but I'll be merciful," Klaus snarled as he stabbed him in the stomach. "Come near my family-including my sister Elena-and I will kill you slowly."  
Tyler knew that he had to agree and did so, nearly running from that place with his tail between his legs.

* * *

Vivianne was just shopping with Sophie and Rebekah when she felt something pierce her neck.  
She saw darkness after that.

* * *

The church looked beautiful but Agnes didn't care about that as she held Vivianne hostage. She had brought her there so that the devil child she carried in her womb; would be killed in such a beautiful and holy place.  
The needle in her hand looked horrifying and as Vivianne struggled against the bonds, the needle pierced her in the joint where her forearm and her biceps meet.  
"No one messes with my family, no one." Agnes didn't even turn around as her heart was ripped out of her chest.

Elena stared at the needle but it was Kol's gasp and Sophie's hissed breath that made her turn to stare at them as the two arrived behind them with Fin and Klaus.  
"The needle of sorrows-made to induce miscarriages in pregnant women." Sophie got out and Elena pulled out her phone, tapping her foot.

 _"What can I do for you Elena?"_  
"Silas-I need your help. A woman was just injected by the needle of sorrows."  
 _"I'll be on my way to help you out."_


	8. Chapter 7: Silas and the Garden

**AN: So far-all of you want the next story I do solo be 'New Originals' as that has the biggest support so far!**

 **The reason that I have Amara and Silas going by Gilbert and Salvatore is simple-Amara only knows Elena and trusts her, calling herself Elena's twin while Silas created the Salvatore Doppelganger line**

 **Negotiations**

 **Chapter 7: Silas and the Garden**

They were packing for the trip to New Orleans and while Amara Gilbert-Salvatore was thrilled about visiting the place, Silas Salvatore was not that thrilled.

They were going to help Elena with her little dark magic problem that New Orleans was now under and well, he was annoyed with it as she was.

"Silas?" Amara's voice was soft as she spoke to him. "Are you alright?" She was looking at him with worry and he smiled at her. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her forehead and rubbed her abdomen lovingly where their little one was.

"I'm doing fine _agápi_ _̱_ _mou._ " He told her warmly.

He was actually telling her the truth. Yes, he was doing well as the annoyance factor hasn't really set in but once he stepped foot into the city, he had a feeling that it will consume him.

* * *

It was hours later that the door to the Plantation house opened and a male voice echoed through the halls.

"How's my favorite Hybrid?" Klaus decided to tease whoever it was.

"I didn't think you cared about me to see how I'm doing!" Klaus stood up and saw…

"Rippah?" Elena laughed as she appeared.

"Silas! You're here!" she said happily but she didn't move from her spot-right behind Klaus in one of Elijah's button up shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"What surface was it this time?" He groaned, ready to start disinfecting whatever surface they had sex on. She looked at him with a coquettish smirk plastered on her face.

"Our bed." She purred out in a kitten like manner when her 'big bad wolf' came down in a pair of jeans-a first for him it seems-and no shirt to show off his muscular arms and his lean but muscular chest as well. "So big and plush and nice…" she was now scooped up in Elijah's arms and purring contently about the bed.

"Later kitten." Elijah said as he nipped at her collarbone. She moved closer to his chest and her face was buried into his shoulder while his chin was on the top of her head. "We can play later."

"I'll hold you to that." Silas ended up clearing his throat, wanting to get off the topic of her sex life as well as her sexcapades that was sure to follow through. "A mean witch used a really funky needle thing on her." Elena's voice was soft as she pointed to Vivianne who was sweating and didn't look alright.

Amara went over to her, feeling her forehead and hissing under her breath.

"Silas she's burning up," she looked at him. "We need her in cold water."

Klaus scooped Vivianne up and flashed with her into the pool and stayed with her, getting her wet and cold so that she would be alright. Silas was right behind them but he wasn't in the pool but he was hissing under his breath in Greek and they weren't pretty words either.

"Get together all these ingredients as they're needed," he barked at Fin who just arrived outside with Sophie. "Get them and bring them to me. This potion will be the counter curse to the Needle of Sorrows."

* * *

As Fin surveyed each little bit of herbs and whatnot for the right ingredients, Sophie was doing her job in finding what she knew of the needle to read about it.

Each thing that Silas needed, he grabbed and as a gentleman-something that he picked up from Elijah, a realization that hit him square in the face-he placed four twenty dollar bills on the cash register before spiriting himself and Sophie away.

* * *

Silas was meticulous as he mixed and mashed each one up before pouring it into a glass given to him by Kol (who had just woken up and was told about what was going on). Klaus took the glass and had her head tipped back, gently pouring the liquid into her mouth and begging her to swallow it which she did.

"Why'm I wet?" she asked groggily. Klaus laughed.

"A witch tried to kill our littlest wolf." He told her while holding her in his embrace. He watched as her eyes flashed amber and stayed that color.

"I want the head and heart of whichever witch it was on the mantle!" She hissed viciously. Klaus kissed her forehead.

"Elijah killed Agnes. She tried to kill our littlest wolf. You're safe as is our little heiress." He soothed.

* * *

Once that catastrophe of the near death of Baby Mikaelson was halted, Elijah went over to Marcel in the Compound with Elena right beside him.

Elena was in a beautiful little black dress that fell to her thighs and had barely any back to it while Elijah himself was in a casual black suit. Both looked otherwordly beautiful and Elijah had a feeling any female of any species would be jealous of Elena for snatching himwhen she did and the males would be wanting to be in his spot for having Elena on his arm.

Marcel, catching sight of the two Hybrids, paled and quickly opened the door for them. He watched as Elijah led Elena in first and as he sat in one of the plush chairs, Elena perched herself on his lap much like a cat would.

"We know that you have Tyler Lockwood here," Elena got out as Elijah was stroking her spine with his index finger. "I want him in the Garden and also-tell my sister that she needs to be home at a reasonable time or to just move in here with you." Elijah finished as Elena was purring to his ministrations.

Marcel winced but nodded nonetheless. "Consider it done."

"Before you do," Elena murmured out softly. "I want to speak to him." Her eyes turned gold before settling back to their natural color and her anger intensified. "He must have done this for some reason and I want to know what it is! That bullshit line of my emotions was a copout!"

* * *

Elena made her way down to the Garden where Tyler was chained up and she watched as he struggled with the binds. Raising an eyebrow, she made her way towards the bars and a Katherine-esque smirk was placed delicately on her lips.

"Look what the wolves dragged in," she smirked at his threatening growl. "A mutt. How quaint."

"Bonnie said that your emotions were off and you were acting crazier than usual." He spat at her face. "Tell me-is this because of Damon cheating on you?"

"I'm over that mutt." She couldn't help but to give him her best Katherine look. "No-I got over that a day after you told me. Unlike you, I'm not hell-bent on such a disastrous little revenge scheme that you want." Seeing his confused look, she shook her head. "Tyler, my emotions are on and trust me, after what you told me, I made a deal with a devil and am happy for the first time in my life."

"But Bonnie-"

"Is a pregnant little witch bitch." She rolled her eyes. "God! Don't you have one original thought in your head without saying 'Bonnie this' and 'Bonnie that'? It's the same thing you did when you and Caroline were friends with benefits!"

He threw himself at the bars. "I want out Elena."

She shook her head. "You crossed the Originals as well as myself. I'm done with all of you Mystic Falls boys and girls!"

She walked up the stairs, making sure that the door slammed shut while he screamed and raged about wanting to get out.

Elijah stared at her and she nodded.

"Up for another trip to Mystic Falls?"

* * *

 **There you go! I hope that you all like the story and if you want-leave a review as well as tell me which story between New Originals and Best Revenge you want to see as the next solo one!**

agápi̱ _mou_ means 'my love' in Greek


	9. Chapter 8: Surprise

**AN: So far, it's looking like** ** _New Originals_** **will be the first new solo story I put up once I finish** ** _Family Is Power_** **…but there's still time to vote for** ** _Best Revenge_** **!**

 **A reason for why the updates are slow is simple-while in New Orleans, I had the inspiration to write a story and after having three people read it, I've been revising it so much that before, when I thought it would be a few chapters less than what I had originally planned…it's right now up to chapter 18 and I'm also revising an older story I had been working on off and on!**

 **I'll tell you all when I have it out for the public (through self publishing)!**

* * *

 **Negotiations**

 **Chapter 8: Surprise**

 _One month later_

 _Whitmore College_

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting at the café there with Matt when Caroline's phone rang. She pulled it out and smiled as she answered it.

"Hey mom! How are you?" She said brightly and she could hear her mom sigh.

 _"_ _Elena and Elijah are in town and Alaric's now basically living at the Grill again. Do you think that you all could come over here and try to get him away from Mystic Falls?"_

Ever since Damon and Charlotte moved to Florida, Alaric's been living in either the Grill or surprisingly enough, the Boardinghouse.

Each one let out a sigh and Bonnie started rubbing her abdomen, where her baby was being nestled happily.

"We're on our way." Caroline told her while also thanking everyone that today was a Saturday and she had no classes.

* * *

 _Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls_

The minute that each one went into the Grill, they saw Kol with a baseball bat and Elijah in a booth with Elena on his lap.

"I wouldn't try anything with them." Kol called as he poured himself another shot. "The both of them are Hybrids-like Nik-and at the moment, it's their mating season." He shook his head. "We had to wait a day for them to leave the Bayou!"

"Yeah yeah," Elena called to him as she was sipping delicately at a bloodbag. "It's not like Rebekah and Marcel who can't keep their paws off each other." Realizing one of the words she said, she glared at him. "Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't planning on doing it darling." He said smirking as he saw Elijah's flash to gold. Bonnie stared at all three with wide eyes and a part of her knew that she was in trouble but she held her head bravely. It went away when Elijah's gold eyes met hers and she shivered in fear.

He was the most feared of them all-a gentleman but at the same time, a ruthless monster-just rolled into one.

"Where's Alaric?" Caroline demanded of Elena who was looking at her with a blank stare.

"Mr. Saltzman is in the Boardinghouse." Elijah replied as Elena was sipping delicately at her bloodbag. A little got on the corner of her mouth and he licked it off.

* * *

 _New Orleans_

Rebekah and Finn were sitting by the pool, Rebekah allowing her feelings to be seen only by her big brother.

"She was my friend." She whispered to him, feeling hurt by Hayley's betrayal of sorts. "Why did she do it? Why Finn?" He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Most women aren't ready to be mothers and she was one of them." He explained gently to her. She nodded and the two watched the stars in the sky shine like lights.

"The night sky's beautiful and now I know why Van Gogh painted it." She whispered and again, he nodded, understanding the allure that the night had over everyone.

Especially those who were mortal.

"Do you approve of my courtship with Sophie?" He asked her. He knew that if she wasn't, he wouldn't pursue her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I may want to spend some more time with her." She said to him lightly.

He chuckled and nodded.

* * *

 _Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls_

Matt wanted to be brave, he really did, but all of it faded when he saw Elena get off Elijah's lap and saunter over to the bar for something.

Kol looked at her and she nodded. He sighed and brought out a glass of strawberry lemonade and she smiled at him.

"Thanks." Kol nodded and went back to making other drinks for everyone.

"Elena's pregnant so she can't have any alcohol." Elijah informed them. "We told Alaric and Jeremy with shocking results-they both passed out." He laughed as he remembered the looks on their faces.

Their faces held shock and horror before they passed out.

"How far along are you?" Matt asked as he saw her go back to her seat. She flashed him a smug smirk.

"Three weeks." Her eyes flittered over to Caroline and her smug smirk was placed angelically on her face.

"If you want to talk to Tyler you can," she said as she took a sip. Swallowing, she laid her head on Elijah's chest. "He's at your mom's, trying to recover from the torture that Elijah put him through."

Caroline was gone faster than the wind, leaving Matt and Bonnie in the Grill with two Original Hybrids and a psychotic Original.

* * *

 **AN: what do you think is going to happen to Matt and Bonnie while in the Grill? Do you think that Rebekah's going to warm up to Sophie?**

 **Leave some reviews!**


End file.
